narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Organizations Clash!!! Team Platinum vs Neo-Akatsuki!
Sojiro jumped out of a tree and landed straight on the ground. "Your finally here", a voice said as a figure emerged from the Forest. the figure was Hira Uchiha "Can I help you with something?" said Hira as he activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Natsumi emerged from the ground, as her body transmutated back to normal. A Chakra Nullification Blade slid from her sleeve. "No, but you may help me!" said Natsumi, standing up for her partner. "Don't thing you can get ppass me with the sharingan and all of it's forms. I'm a kunoichi that hold 2 dojutsu and 3 kekkei genkai, and if I can get pass the Noryokugan, which is far superior in analytical skills and abilities to the sharingan, then I can certainly go head to head with you!" Natsumi said with pride. Natsumi held both of her hands together as Amaterasu gathered at her palms. "Amaterasu kakudai sufia" said Natusmi as she gently released the sphere forward, before it suddenly expanded into a titanic sphere the size of a house. Before the sphere could engulf Sojiro, Natsumi grabbed him and merged them with the ground, avoiding the attack. Sojiro weaved a handseal, and used the technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique sending it flying to his opponents. "Thanks back there. I would have been a goner", Sojiro said as he smiled at Natsumi. "I wouldn't let my partner purposely get caught in an attack meant for the enemy, unless I knew you could survive it" said Natsumi as she smiled. One by one, she warped the surrounding trees away, allowing her to see her opponent more clearly. " You are weak" said Hira and used Swift Release: Vacuum and appears right in front of Sojiro and uses Bacteria Release:Sore Throat Justu and places his hand on Sojiro's throat and it begins to grow. Suddenly Sojiro's neck explodes as his body falls on the ground. "Sojiro!" screamed Natsumi as she stared on. Hira looked at Natsumi as suddenly Sojiro was standing there. He looked back at Sojiro's body and saw Natsumi reforming her body from earth. "When you used Swift Release, I instantly switched places with Sojiro. My dojutsu is unmatched and my abilities with it are bested by none" Said Natsumi as the color of the sky inverted itself. "Not even the mighty Sharingan can resist my genjutsu or break it... Since you want to make my life a living hell be killing Sojiro, I'll make yours a living hell..." said Natsumi as the earth around her disappeared, causing Hira to fall into a world of flames. Hira looked to the left, and suddenly everything was normal again as Natsumi took her stance. "This is my world now...." said Natsumi as she charged forward with her Chakra Nullification Blades. Sojiro stood on a tree looking down at the battle. "Hmmm? That was close", said Sojiro as a clone of him emerged from behind him. "I'll go and assist her", Sojiro said as he jumped from the tree and landed next to her. "Hey Natsumi, I'll finish him off", he said, pulling the legendary Baoshen fan from his back. He swung the fan towards Hira releasing an intense wave of fire, which would, if it hit, burn Hira into nothing but ashes. A Turn For the Worst Natsumi adknowledged Sojiro, and stood down. As she watched Sojiro make his move, she had an odd feeling in her chest. Natsumi suddenly felt as if she was breathless, before catching her breath seconds later. She suddenly fell to the ground, with her hand on her heart. "....It must be a drawback of the transmutation ability I learned. I haven't fully mastered the ability yet... and now it's taking a toll on my heart...." though Natsumi as she was in pain. Suddenly, tiny flaming spheres of Earth, Water, And Fire started to slowly raining from the sky, as if they were literally slowed down. "Its also effecting my genjutsu and my thinking process, changing my wants according to my feelings" though Natsumi as she laid there in pain. Hira doges the attack and sees Natsumi on the ground "wait!!" said Hira your partner whats wrong with her. Sojiro stops and looks back at Natsumi. "Natsumi!!!", Sojiro said as he instantly appeared next to her, checking her completely. "Natsumi, take a break. Release your genjutsu, calm yourself. Your saftey is more important this match", said the worried Sojiro. "My genjutsu can't be released so easily. My jutsu can make almost anything I want occur in reality, but not everything. Besides, if I release the genjutsu, it could take you with it, effectively wiping you from existance, and I don't want that. Just make the battle quick, because the more people I look at, the more people get trapped in my genjutsu..." said Natsumi as she looked at Sojiro. "I will be fine, just hurry... before the environment changes for the worst...." Natsumi warned. "Wait let me help i know that I am your enemy but let me become a friend" said Hira as he walked up to Natsumi. i learned meedical ninjutsu from my cousin and i can combine it with my Bacteria Release and it can cure anything even her genjustu. "Anything that happens to me in my genjutsu will happen to you, it won't cure my genjutsu because you're already under it. I can deal with it myself, I don't want help from my opponent!..." said Natsumi as the environmengt changed again, flames of amaterasu began engulfing the area, setting the trees ablaze. "Natsumi coughed up blood. Getting mad at the enemy for trying to help her, she became enraged. Suddenly a gigantic Meteor stated falling from the sky. "I have to stop my genjutsu... before... it destroys everything..." She suddenly hit herself in the chest, causing the Ancient Helixian Chakra Gews chakra to get disrupted, effectively safely ending the genjutsu and making her instantly faint. Natsumis body layed on the ground as Sojiro looked at her. "i broke myself from the genjustu a long time ago it just seemed that i was under it. My Bacteria Release can help her. Suddenly Sojiro leaped in front of Natsumi and swung his fan releasing an intense wave of fire, capable of burning almost anything. "Get away!!", Shrieked the angered Sojiro as he continued to swing the Fan releasing waves of fire hoping to kill his enemy. As the original continued to swing the fan a clone emerged from the forest and walked over to Natsumi. "Hmmm?". The clone placed his hand over Natsumi and forced Yang Chakra into her body, which began to heal it. "I got you Natsumi", said the clone as he removed his hand and ran back into the forest before Sojiro or Natsumi could spot him. Natsumi came to seconds later. "Your healing technique only helped me come to faster. I'm not injured, I'm just temporarily hurt, as the Ancient Helixian Chakra Jew constantly supplies my body with chakra, constantly healing me. I was just suffering the effects of a tiny but critical part of my body transmutating incorrectly. My chakra was fixing the incorrect section, but to fix it faster, I had to stop my heart." said Natsumi. "But I appropriate your concern" added Natsumi. Sojiro looked back at Natsumi, and smiled. "That's great to hear! I really was upset", Sojiro said as he placed the fan onto his back. "It's really no need for this anymore. I honestly believe i did enough damage with that last attack. If he's able to stand after this, i would be surprised", Said Sojiro as he continued to smile at Natsumi. "Natsumi, I'm glad i'm your part...I mean Friend".